


a draft

by BrokenIto



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning they shared in Swiss.<br/>Part of an unfinished work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a draft

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid that I'm going to forget this scene after these days so I just write it down now, maybe one day I will post the whole article here. Anyway I just wanna see them cuddling!  
> 写的很短因为其实只是Heart Thief里的一个场景，觉得自己可能会填不完坑所以先发在AO3了。非常短，觉得自己好欺诈哦。

在一个Gaby没有回来吃晚餐的晚上，他们终于在苏黎世的小旅馆里搞在了一起。  
严格来说那不是一间旅馆，是uncle从敌人手里缴获的资产之一，waverly在清查后把这栋小别墅的使用权暂时交付给了三位探员，算是额外奖励。  
Napoleon先醒了过来。他抓过床头的浴袍，松松垮垮地系上腰带，踩着拖鞋去洗漱。  
他的额发由于在洗脸时沾了水而卷曲着趴在眉骨上，他用毛巾仔细地擦了擦，在刮完胡子后往颈侧和手腕上抹了些古龙水。抬起脸看看镜子，头发依然处在微湿的状态，好吧，他可以等一会儿再上发蜡。  
卧室的桌上还有些水果，他随手拿起一颗葡萄塞进嘴里，背后的响动让他知道Illya也起床了，Napoleon没回头。他拧开威士忌的瓶子，给自己倒了清晨里的第一杯酒。  
瑞士很美，他走到阳台上倚着栏杆站着。  
刚刚升起的太阳放着迷蒙的微光，空气里残留着属于凌晨的冷雾，远处的矮房子统一浸在柔和的灰色调里，连汽车的远灯也像是平安夜的白蜡烛。一切景色都仿佛盖了层薄而透明的天鹅绒，正在这块幕布下轻柔地呼吸，再过十多分钟，它们就要变得鲜活起来了。  
他的头发在晨风里懒洋洋地打起了卷。Napoleon啜饮一口，冰冷的酒水在齿间慢慢下滑，一如身后Illya 的视线。  
他转过身，发现苏联人正坐在床上望着他。他笑了起来，朝他走去。  
"早上好。"他俯身将威士忌放在床头柜上，跟他的尾戒和Illya的手表放在一起，然后用足弓搡了搡浴袍下Illya的小腿。苏联人从喉咙里咕哝一声，一把握住了他光裸的膝窝，接着另一只手抚上他的腰侧，将他拉进床里。  
还好没上发蜡，napoleon的第一个想法。  
Illya将他整个人搂在怀里，从背后干着他，他仰过头靠在对方肩上，随着腰腹起伏的节奏低喘呻吟。Illya 的手在他潮红的胸口游走，顺着过往的伤疤和昨夜留下的淤青摸索，按在喉结上时napoleon吞咽了一下，接着几根手指就来到了他的下巴上，然后是嘴唇。他用虎牙咬了一口，然后被下身的结合处撞出一声带点泣音的呻吟。他伸出右手在床单上撑着自己，左手被illya扣紧了压在小腹上，十指在汗水里黏腻地交互摩擦着。  
"Cowboy?"  
"嗯?"  
"你还好吗？"  
Napoleon又咬了他一口，这回是在Illya 的耳廓上。  
Illya在他耳边换了俄语:"站到墙边去。"  
他听起来真性感，Napoleon想。  
"你在心里打算这么干多久了？"  
这像是把他们第二次见面的场景用倒叙演一遍，但是有更多的润滑剂和意义不明的拍打声。他的阴茎贴在Illya的腹肌上来回滑动，手抱在苏联人的肩膀上，背在素雅的暗纹墙纸上压出了红痕，一条小腿缠着对方的腰。  
Illya吻他，用蓝眼睛凝视他，亲着他耳根下的一个旧伤痕。他的眼神是最直白的赞美方式，很可惜napoleon却没有办法把它收藏下来，他只能对此报以同样炽热的回望，把手揉进金色的发丝里，在呼吸间一次次回吻，最后在一片空白降临时绷紧肌肉合上眼睛。  
Illya把他放了下来，手依然按在他的腰侧，napoleon感觉到对方的精液正顺着自己微颤的大腿往下滑落。  
"天啊，Peril."他说。  
"嗯?"  
"我知道这会很棒，但你比我想象得还好。"  
Illya有点不知所措了，napoleon很是开心地再给了他一个吻。  
"去浴室吧。"他说。


End file.
